Le chat
by Sarabeka
Summary: Deux filles s'aiment, sous les yeux d'un témoin muet. Mais qui ne manque pas de sens de l'observation.
1. Chapter 1

**Deux mots :** Ca m'est venu comme ça. En me posant la question ''Mais que pense mon chat lorsqu'il nous voit, ma copine et moi, en train de nous embrasser sur SON canapé ?'' Vous voyez jusqu'où ce genre de réflexion peut mener... Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le chat est là. Le chat est noir et blanc avec des anneaux tout le long de la queue, dernière lubie de sa ''maîtresse''. Le chat passe plusieurs heures par jour à faire sa toilette. Il en passe tout autant à avaler des poils par paquets entiers. La maison du chat s'appelle le Domaine.<p>

Le chat dort souvent. Beaucoup trop au goût de sa petite maîtresse. La maîtresse du chat s'appelle Miku Hatsune. Le chat se demande bien comment il peut exister une telle couleur de fourrure. Et pourquoi sa maîtresse n'a de la fourrure que sur la tête.

Il se dit que c'est peut-être une maladie bizarre.

En fait, le chat s'en moque. Le chat se moque de tout du moment qu'il a son bol de lait tous les jours.

Le monde peut bien s'écrouler que le chat ne bougera pas d'un poil.

Le chat se demande pourquoi sa maîtresse a fait rentrer une autre fille dans la maison. Ou dans le Domaine. L'autre fille s'appelle Luka.

Le chat s'en fout. Même s'il aime bien les caresses de cette Luka. Il se dit qu'elle ne sera pas tout à fait inutile au final. Au pire, elle pourrait lui servir de support pour sa sieste. Le chat a le chic pour se coucher sur les genoux de n'importe qui. Ce qui embête bien Miku qui ne sait pas rester en place.

Mais le chat se pose des questions lorsque Luka le chasse de ses genoux pour y faire asseoir Miku. Il se dit que ce n'est pas juste. Alors il miaule un peu, histoire de râler, et s'en retourne laper son lait. Il ne comprend pas non plus ce qu'elles font lorsque leurs bouches sont collées de cette façon. Elles vont s'étouffer !

Et au dernier moment, elles s'éloignent, reprennent une goulée d'air et recommencent. Inlassablement. Le chat se dit que ces humains sont fous et ont des jeux bien étranges. Est-ce qu'il irait, lui, faire la même chose à la petite chatte voisine ? Hein ? L'empêcher de respirer pour la libérer au dernier moment, et recommencer. Ce serait de la torture.

Bien sûr que non. Avec la chatte voisine, il a d'autres jeux.

Alors il se roule en boule sur le canapé et, l'oreille aux aguets, il les entend se dire des mots qui sonnent comme des caresses à ses oreilles.

Il les écoute se faire des promesses d'amour éternel, de vie à deux, des grands projets… Elles refont le monde sous ses yeux alors qu'il préfère se passer une patte derrière l'oreille. Elles mêlent leurs doigts et leurs rêves.

Et le chat s'en fout.

Souvent, lorsqu'elles sont toutes les deux seules dans le Domaine, elles prennent toute la place. Que ce soit le canapé, le fauteuil ou même les chaises. Elles ne tiennent pas en place, chahutent, se bousculent gentiment, jouent à s'attraper, s'embrassent…

Avec tout ce bruit, le chat a du mal à dormir. Alors il monte à l'étage et va se rouler en boule sur le lit de sa maîtresse. Généralement, on le laisse tranquille et il peut passer l'après-midi à faire la sieste sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

Seulement voilà. Un après-midi comme celui-ci, il les entend monter les escaliers en courant et riant. Il a tout juste le temps de se jeter en dehors du lit qu'elles se laissent toutes deux tomber sur les couvertures.

Le chat n'a pas aimé. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il monte sur une étagère, semblable aux dizaines de peluches de sa maîtresse et les regarde.

Le chat ne bouge pas. Alors que sous ses yeux, elles ont l'air de se battre. Elles se cherchent, se trouvent, se griffent ou bien se mordillent le cou ou la gorge.

Le chat miaule pour se faire remarquer. Luka lâche les mains de sa maîtresse et vient l'attraper par la peau du cou.

Le chat se laisse faire en ramenant les pattes sous son corps. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus porté de cette manière.

Il entend sa maîtresse râler, Luka lui répond que ça ne l'intéresse pas d'être observée. Elle le met dehors, lui gratte les oreilles et referme la porte. Il attend un moment, assis devant cette porte qui lui semble immense. Pour passer le temps, il se lave les pattes, joue avec sa queue, gratte parfois à la porte… Mais elles font tellement de bruit qu'elles ne doivent pas l'entendre.

Des bruits bizarres. Comme si elles couraient toutes les deux. Il les entend s'appeler mutuellement, de cette voix douce qui devient de plus en plus rauque au fur et à mesure que passent les minutes. Il les entend respirer fort, il pense même entendre les battements de leurs deux cœurs réunis, qui se répondent dans la douceur de cette après-midi.

Et puis d'un coup, il y a un grand bruit de chute. Il devine que l'une d'elles à du tomber. Du lit sûrement.

Il y a le silence qui s'installe d'un coup et le chat tend l'oreille. Il y a ensuite une plainte faible, Luka qui demande si tout va bien d'une voix un peu paniquée et qui pousse ensuite un soupir de soulagement. Le chat entend des rires.

Il se lève sur ses pattes arrières et plaque celles de devant sur la porte en miaulant. Il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans.

On lui ouvre la porte et il se faufile à l'intérieur de la chambre pour aller se caler sur le lit. C'est sa maîtresse qui lui a ouvert. Et il ouvre des yeux ronds en voyant qu'elles sont toutes les deux à moitié nues. Dans ces drôles de bouts de tissus qu'elles appellent sous-vêtements.

Ces humains ne pouvaient pas porter de la fourrure comme tout le monde ?

Miku rejoint Luka sous la couverture et se blottit dans ses bras. L'aînée l'accueille chaleureusement d'un baiser sur la tempe et de quelques mots d'excuses. Le chat les regarde faire en ronronnant. Elles jouent chacune avec les cheveux de l'autre, glissent parfois un doigt sur les courbes de leurs visages et s'embrassent à nouveau. Sur l'épaule, sur la joue, dans le creux du cou, sur les lèvres.

Le chat est persuadé que si elles étaient plus félines, elles ronronneraient elles aussi.

Il trouve une position un peu plus confortable et commence à fermer les yeux, envisageant sérieusement une sieste. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas au goût de tout le monde. Il sent le lit bouger sous lui et entrouvre un œil. C'est Luka qui a passé un de ses pieds sous son corps et qui essaie de le déloger.

Il se redresse lentement, s'étire de tout son long, s'assoit sous le regard médusé de Luka et celui amusé de Miku, se lèche une patte afin de se donner une contenance et part d'une démarche digne.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Bien fait pour elles, se dit-il en allant s'installer sur le canapé au rez-de-chaussée.

Depuis cette après-midi, sa maîtresse est plus gaie. Plus joyeuse. Des fois, elle lui parle, persuadée qu'il ne la comprend pas. Et lui, oreille ô combien attentive, fait semblant de l'écouter tandis que son esprit va s'égarer ailleurs. Bien sûr, il est content pour sa maîtresse. Mais elle vient souvent lui gâcher sa sieste avec ses palabres incessantes sur Luka. D'autant qu'elle lui livre des détails dont il se passerait bien. Excepté le fait que cette Luka aime le poisson, tout comme lui, il ne se trouve aucun point commun avec elle. Et s'en moque complètement.

Etrangement, lorsque les parents de sa maîtresse sont présents au Domaine, les deux filles restent calmes. Voire trop calmes.

Par contre, dès que les parents sont absents, elles montent le plus souvent à l'étage, dans la chambre. Dans ces cas là, il peut passer tout son temps à dormir, personne ne lui fait de remarques.

Il les rejoint parfois lorsqu'il n'entend plus les souffles précipités ou les gémissements languissants. Il les trouve généralement épuisées, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le souffle encore court et les yeux brillants. Dans ces moments, ce sont elles qui se moquent de tout.

Et puis un soir qu'il se réveillait d'un long somme, il n'entendit ni parents, ni souffles rapides à l'étage. Juste une respiration saccadée et hachée. Il reconnaissait aisément les pleurs depuis qu'il vivait avec des humains. Et ceux-là n'étaient pas de joie.

Sa petite maîtresse pleurait sur une chaise dans la cuisine. En s'approchant, il s'était pris les pattes dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fourrure sans en être. En levant les yeux, il avait vu que sa maîtresse s'était coupé les cheveux. Elle tenait encore les ciseaux dans son poing serré.

Il s'était frotté à ses jambes, espérant recevoir une caresse ou un mot doux. Elle avait continué à sangloter sans lui prêter attention.

Ca, il n'aimait vraiment pas.

Quand elle était triste, sa maîtresse se désintéressait totalement de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le chat y compris. Et lorsqu'on ne s'occupait pas de lui, le chat ne s'en foutait pas.

Il planta ses griffes dans le jean délavé, atteignit la chair et attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il miaula à s'en briser les cordes vocales, puis bondit sur la table près de laquelle sa maîtresse se tenait recroquevillée.

Il l'entendait psalmodier le prénom de Luka comme un sutra.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes sans amélioration, il monta à l'étage et se coucha sur le lit de Miku. Elle le rejoindrait. Au moins pour passer la nuit. Les humains dormaient souvent au même endroit.

Il ne se trompa pas. Elle vint, tard, mais elle vint tout de même. Elle se glissa sous la couverture et il vint se blottir contre elle, partageant sa chaleur. Elle passa machinalement la main sur son pelage. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus.

Le chat finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut en rentrant de la chasse, une souris dans la gueule qu'ils les avaient trouvé, toutes les deux, main dans la main, face aux parents du Domaine. Il était étrange de voir sa maîtresse avec les cheveux courts.

Luka avait le regard qui portait loin, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux adultes qui se tenaient debout devant elles. Elle était déterminée. Miku, quant à elle, se tenait un peu en retrait.

Le chat ressortit pour aller dévorer son gibier à l'extérieur. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance.

Ils parlèrent un moment. Quand les humains eurent terminé, il avait finit sa souris depuis longtemps et envisageait même d'aller en chercher une autre. Luka lui passa devant sans le remarquer. Elle s'arrêta sur le perron et poussa un soupir qui emportait avec lui toute la tension qu'elle avait pu accumuler.

Elle le vit alors et lui adressa un sourire magnifique. Un de ceux qui présagent d'un avenir radieux. Plein de souris à chasser, de coussins moelleux, d'herbe à chat et de caresses. Mais peut-être que les humains ne voyaient pas la chose sous le même angle ? Il n'avait jamais vu un seul humain manger une souris après tout…

Elle partit et le chat rentra sans lui adresser un regard. Cette nuit, lorsqu'il rejoignit sa maîtresse dans son lit, elle lui raconta qu'elle avait eu peur ces derniers jours. Parce que Luka s'était mis en tête de mettre les parents au courant de leur relation.

Le chat faisait semblant de l'écouter en se toilettant. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Miku lui raconta la soirée. La tension que le chat avait pu sentir en rentrant de la chasse, la déclaration de Luka, les sourires amusés des parents qui avaient très bien pris leur relation.

Le chat ne savait même pas ce qu'était une relation et s'en fichait royalement.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi sa maîtresse avait eu peur. On avait peur lorsque l'on était sur le point de traverser la route, lorsque l'on se retrouvait devant une vipère pendant une partie de chasse ou bien lorsque les chiens du bout de la rue n'étaient pas attachés, parce qu'ils pouvaient aisément vous broyer entre leurs immenses mâchoires. Mais pas devant les parents pour leur dire qu'on voyait Luka et qu'on l'aimait. On a pas à avoir peur d'aimer. En tous cas, c'était ce que pensait le chat. Est-ce qu'il se cachait quand il jouait avec la chatte du voisin ? Non.

A quoi bon se cacher d'aimer et d'être aimé ?

Miku serait toujours la fille de ses parents, ses cheveux repousseraient petit à petit, elle lui donnerait toujours son bol de lait le matin, elle passerait encore ses après-midis au lit avec Luka. Elle aimerait toujours Luka.

Et même de ça, en se passant une patte derrière l'oreille, le chat s'en moquait.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, vu que ce petit one-shot a plu à certains, je me permets de poster cette petite suite. Rien de vraiment exceptionnel, le chat s'adapte doucement.

** Haruna-fanfics** : Merci pour ta review, c'est le genre de petite attention qui fait toujours plaisir ^^

** Paru-ch4n** : De là à te faire perdre tes mots, je pense qu'il y a un grand pas à franchir. M'enfin voilà... Un nouveau chapitre pour le chat, un autre pour le dragon et un dernier pour la popstar. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de Noël en retard.

**halowii'n** : Voilà la réponse à ta question. En espérant qu'elle te satisfasse.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le chat s'ennuie. Il attend quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Il est assis devant la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse et n'ose pas miauler. Les parents du Domaine n'apprécient pas ses cris rauques ou stridents au réveil.<p>

Derrière la porte, il y a sa maîtresse et Luka. Il ne les a pas vues sortir de la chambre, ce qui veut dire qu'elles doivent encore être dans le lit. Seulement voilà, à cette heure là normalement, sa maîtresse descend au rez-de-chaussée et lui donne son bol de lait. Et le chat a faim en attendant.

Même si son bol de croquettes n'est qu'à moitié vide, il n'ira pas les manger. Il veut du lait, là, maintenant, de suite. Et ne bougera pas tant qu'il n'en aura pas eu.

Il gratte un peu à la porte et il entend que ça bouge derrière. Avec les bruits qu'il entend, il devine que celle qui se réveille veut se faire discrète. Seulement voilà, pour les oreilles du chat, elle fait plus de boucan qu'une meute entière de chiens excités par l'approche de l'heure du dîner. Quelque part, il plaint les humains de ne pas être aussi agiles que lui.

D'ailleurs, pour pallier à ça, il y avait les films. Ces images pleines de bruit que regardaient la famille du Domaine alors qu'il somnolait sur le dossier du canapé. Et dans ces films, il avait vu des humains bouger et sauter presque comme lui. Mais il y avait toujours trop de bruit.

Le chat, souvent imité mais jamais égalé, attend patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Lorsque le battant s'écarte enfin, juste assez pour laisser passer un humain, il est presque étonné de voir que ce n'est pas sa maîtresse. Luka le regarde avec un air de reproche au fond des yeux et le chat lui rend un regard qui signifie ''tu es en colère peut-être, mais tu es chez moi''.

L'humaine pousse un soupir exaspéré et descend prudemment les marches de l'escalier. Le chat lui emboîte le pas et va se poster près de sa gamelle, là où le lait est posé tous les matins. Mais en voyant Luka chercher le bol du chat, il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'aller se frotter à ses jambes nues, juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter. Il sait qu'elle a horreur de ça et cela décuple un peu plus son plaisir.

Ca fait plusieurs jours maintenant que Luka et Miku ont dit aux parents du Domaine qu'elles s'aimaient. Et depuis, Luka passe de plus en plus de temps sur son territoire à lui. Chose que le chat n'apprécie pas forcément. Après tout, elle est une intruse. Une intruse qui se croit tout permis envers lui qui plus est.

Il a encore le mauvais goût de cette fausse souris piégée à la moutarde dans la gueule…

Ou bien, elle lui présente une petite lueur rouge qui court sur tous les murs et a la fâcheuse habitude de s'éclipser dès qu'il est sur le point de la saisir. Le chat ne sait pas d'où vient cette petite luciole ronde et rouge qui saute jusqu'au plafond, mais une chose est sûre, c'est un acolyte de Luka.

Le chat répond parfois à ces provocations. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser voler son Domaine par cette humaine qui dormait dans le même lit que sa maîtresse. Il arrivait parfois à se faufiler dans la chambre lorsqu'elles y étaient toutes les deux. Il se cachait alors sur l'étagère, au milieu des peluches et attendaient le moment opportun.

Ca durait parfois longtemps, mais le chat était patient. La vengeance se savoure lentement.

Il descendait alors lentement de son perchoir, prenant garde à ne rien faire tomber et à ne pas se faire voir. Il grimpait ensuite dans le lit, se glissait avec quelques difficultés sous la couverture et rampait tel un soldat pris sous un feu ennemi jusqu'aux jambes entrelacées des jeunes humaines.

Il commençait généralement par mordiller un orteil ou deux, avant de monter pour lécher ce point sensible de la cheville de Luka. Ca suffisait souvent pour qu'elle sorte du lit en poussant un cri mêlant peur et surprise. Une autre fois encore, l'humaine avait eut la ''bonne'' surprise de trouver une couleuvre encore chaude sur sa moitié du lit.

En tous cas, sans s'apprécier, ils ne se détestaient pas. Le chat la considérait comme un élément perturbateur dont il fallait se débarrasser. Luka prenait le chat en tant qu'animal de compagnie de sa petite amie et était obligée de faire avec.

Après l'avoir gratifié d'un ''sale bête'', Luka pose le bol plein de lait sur le carrelage de la cuisine, près des croquettes et fait demi-tour. Le chat l'entend monter les escaliers.

Il s'en moque, il a son lait maintenant.

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque tout le monde est levé, les parents partis travailler (qu'est-ce que ça veut dire travailler ?) et les filles seules, le chat ronronne sous les doigts de sa maîtresse. Elle retire les anneaux qui ornaient sa queue jusque là avec un luxe de délicatesse et de gratouilles en tous genres. Luka, assise sur une chaise, observe tout ça avec une lueur au fond des yeux que le chat reconnaît aisément. De la jalousie.

Il redouble de ronronnements en fixant l'humaine qui boude. C'était pas à elle que sa maîtresse faisait de pareils câlins, hein. Bien fait. Elle l'avait déjà à elle la nuit, elle ne comptait tout de même pas la monopoliser ? Hors de question. C'était SA maîtresse à lui. Que Luka aille s'en chercher une autre.

Ca lui avait fait bizarre au début, de voir Miku avec les cheveux courts. Ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules à présent. Et sans s'inquiéter plus que ça de la situation, il avait tout de même écouté la conversation des filles quand elles s'étaient retrouvées. Le lendemain de la soirée où elles avaient parlé aux parents.

Miku avait dit vouloir ressembler un peu plus à un garçon. Parce que deux filles dans la rue, ça attirait trop le regard à son goût. Ce à quoi Luka avait répliqué qu'une fille traînant avec un androgyne attirait encore plus le regard. Miku avait rougi et s'était excusée. Luka l'avait alors serrée très fort dans ses bras. A tel point que le chat avait cru qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

C'était bizarre pour une fille de vouloir devenir un garçon. C'était comme si lui, il voulait se transformer en la petite chatte du voisin. Il serait plus petit, moins musclé, il aurait aussi un joli pelage couleur de sable… Mais il ne serait plus un chat.

Un grand chat de gouttière à la fourrure de feu lui avait un jour raconté qu'il était parti de chez ses humains pour éviter de ne plus être un chat. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là, s'il allait se transformer en petite chatte, le grand matou lui avait répondu que sans être une chatte, s'il restait là-bas il ne serait plus un vrai chat.

Il était rentré au Domaine en se demandant s'il était possible pour un chat de se transformer en escargot.

Le chat se redresse sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et s'étire. Il ferait bien une petite sieste. Ou bien il pourrait aller chasser quelque chose. Un groupe de moineaux avait récemment fait une halte dans sa migration non loin du Domaine.

Il descend de son perchoir et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Sa maîtresse le suit pour aller lui ouvrir. Il la laisse passer devant et attend qu'elle lui ouvre. A peine met-il le nez dehors qu'il retourne se rouler en boule sur le canapé. Pas question qu'il aille dehors. Il fait froid, humide et il tombe de ces drôles de petites chose blanches qui vous collent à la fourrure et la rendent toute mouillée sous la langue. Il a horreur de ça.

Par contre, ça a l'air d'enchanter sa maîtresse. Qu'elle aille se mouiller les pattes, il s'en moque, lui ne bougera pas d'ici, quitte à se faire passer pour un simple coussin noir et blanc. Il entend Luka se moquer de lui et ne daigne même pas entrouvrir une paupière pour lui témoigner un tant soit peu d'attention. C'est qu'il a sa dignité après tout.

Plus tard, après d'innombrables siestes (courte ou longue, une sieste est une sieste), les petites choses blanches ont tout recouvert à l'extérieur et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas mis le nez dehors. Même pas pour chasser un peu alors qu'une bonne souris ou un rouge-gorge apporteraient un peu de saveur à ses repas. Les filles, quant à elles, ont l'air de s'amuser comme des folles. Il les entend de son canapé, en train de rire ou de crier à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elles rentrent, elles sont souvent trempées de la tête aux pieds, emmitouflées dans des bouts de tissus plus épais que le reste du temps.

Elles saluent rapidement les parents puis montent se réchauffer à l'étage. Avec une ''douche'' dans une salle de torture. Le chat a voulu voir une fois, ce qu'était une douche. Ca se trouve dans une salle claire, dans laquelle il n'y a aucun moyen de se dissimuler. Et puis, il n'y a rien où s'accrocher et de l'eau. Partout de l'eau. Il était sorti en courant, les yeux écarquillés et toutes moustaches aux aguets. Le chat a horreur de l'eau !

Ces humains étaient vraiment dérangés tout de même.

Sa maîtresse ne se gênait plus pour prendre les mains de Luka dans les siennes maintenant, même lorsque les parents étaient dans les parages. Elles n'hésitaient plus à se dire ces mots semblables à des caresses, elles se touchaient les cheveux avec moins de pudeur. Ce qui voulait surtout dire que Miku arrêtait de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non. Bien que le chat trouvait ce phénomène plus qu'étrange. Un humain qui change de couleur, c'est toujours surprenant.

Et là, devant lui, elles échangent des drôles de paquets colorés. Le chat connait ce genre de paquets, surtout le papier qui les entoure. Il aime beaucoup jouer avec ces choses brillantes et pleines de couleurs. Il s'est rendu compte qu'on échangeait souvent ces paquets lorsque c'était blanc dehors. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

En attendant, sa maîtresse déchire le papier avec de grands yeux brillants. Elle en tire une boîte qu'elle ouvre.

Le chat trouve stupide d'emballer les choses de cette manière. A part pour jouer, ce papier ne sert à rien. De quoi il aurait l'air, lui, s'il amenait une souris pleine de papier à la petite chatte du voisin ? Elle n'en voudrait certainement pas.

Elles s'échangent des mots d'amour, de remerciement. Se disent qu'il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau que d'être ensembles toutes les deux et le chat va se cacher dans le tas de papier coloré près d'elles, pendant qu'elles vont se blottir dans les couvertures colorées à l'étage.

Qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles veulent, son plus beau cadeau à lui, c'est qu'on le laisse dormir tranquillement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le chat connaît ça. Il en a déjà vu. Ces bestioles sans pattes, sans poils, pleine d'écailles et à la langue fine qu'ils s'amusent à tirer à tout va en avançant.

Il en a chassé. Il en a mangé. Il en a même laissé sur la moitié de lit de Luka parfois, juste pour le plaisir de voir sa grimace de dégoût. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait pour habitude de porter le corps dehors, là où le chat pouvait ensuite le dévorer tranquillement, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Mais jamais il n'en avait vu de si grands, de si gros, de si longs… Quand le serpent en face de lui avait ouvert la gueule, le chat avait prudemment avancé le museau et… s'était lamentablement cogné contre une vitre transparente. Mais il avait bien vu qu'il pouvait aisément rentrer dans cette gueule garnie de tout un tas de crocs orientés vers l'arrière de la gorge. Si jamais il se faisait attraper là dedans, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Il reste longtemps à contempler l'immense serpent à travers la paroi du vivarium.

Derrière lui, Miku demande à Luka si elle pense qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

Elle aussi regardait jusque là le python royal de sa compagne.

Luka répond qu'elle n'essaierait pas de les réunir si Miku voulait tout savoir. On ne savait pas lequel pourrait manger l'autre.

Et pour une fois, le chat est d'accord avec Luka.

* * *

><p>Elle l'a sorti. Le serpent est dehors. Sur les épaules de Luka précisément, sur lesquelles il semble peser comme une écharpe particulièrement lourde. Et en face d'eux, le chat est maintenu par Miku.<p>

Il fait confiance à sa petite maîtresse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a quitté le Domaine et qu'elle l'a amené avec elle qu'elle veut lui faire du mal. Là où elle ira, il irait. Même si c'était dans un pays étrange où les serpents sont plus grands que les chats.

Le reptile tend sa tête dans le vide. Elle y reste suspendue comme au bout d'un fil invisible attaché au plafond. Il tire parfois la langue rapidement. Ca doit être gênant.

Le chat avance prudemment une patte, tape sur le haut de cette tête plate pleine d'écailles en gardant les griffes rentrées. L'autre ne bronche pas. Il se contente de dévier la chute interminable de sa tête vers l'avant, fait un S avec son long corps qui glisse petit à petit des épaules de Luka. Sa tête touche la surface d'un meuble et, comme mécontente, fait demi-tour.

Le chat observe, met le museau en avant pour que les écailles lui chatouillent les moustaches. Le serpent tourne la tête dans sa direction, tire plusieurs fois la langue, comme s'il voulait le goûter de loin.

Ca a pas l'air méchant en fait.

On les pose à terre, l'un en face de l'autre, sans les quitter des yeux pour autant. Le chat peut sentir le bout des doigts de sa maîtresse contre ses flancs, prête à le ramasser en toute urgence au moindre problème.

Le chat se rapproche du serpent qui commence ses circonvolutions étranges une fois sur le parquet. Il semble se moquer éperdument du chat qui vient se frotter à ses écailles en ronronnant. Et ça, le chat n'aime pas. Mais quelque part, voir ce ver de terre immense ramper à terre, à la vitesse d'un escargot, et aux réactions d'un paresseux sous morphine, lui fait plaisir.

Miku ne pourra plus dire qu'il n'existe pas plus mou que le chat.

* * *

><p>Les filles dorment ensembles dans le lit de Luka. Excepté le grand python remit dans son vivarium, et lui le chat, il n'y a personne dans cet appartement. Les filles vivent ensembles maintenant, forment un de ces couples comme les parents de Miku.<p>

Le chat se demande si d'autres animaux se mettent ensemble de cette façon, restent seulement deux toute leur vie. Si on l'avait laissé au Domaine, est-ce qu'il aurait fait un couple avec la petite chatte du voisin ? Il ne le sait pas et ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Près de lui, sous la lampe qui dispense une lumière étrangement violette et chaude, le reptile bouge constamment, comme hyperactif. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'animal lent et pataud rencontré dans l'après-midi. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le chat observe, couché, les pattes repliées sous son corps.

Dans le lit, ça bouge. C'est sa maîtresse qui se redresse en se frottant les yeux. Elle n'a pas l'habitude. Chez elle, elle ferme tous les volets et bouche même le bas de la porte avec un vieux t-shirt, pour être sûre qu'aucune lumière ne vienne la déranger dans son sommeil. Alors cette lampe à UVs, ce doit être une horreur.

Le chat s'en fout. Il dort aussi bien la nuit que le jour.

Elle se lève en silence, sort de la chambre à pas feutrés et il la suit alors. Laissant le serpent et Luka seuls, l'un en pleine crise de bougeotte, l'autre endormie lourdement.

Dans la petite cuisine Miku s'offre un verre d'eau tandis que le chat va se frotter à ses jambes. Elle lui accorde une gratouille entre les deux oreilles d'un geste machinal. Elle se poste près de la fenêtre et contemple les lumières de la ville depuis le quatrième étage de cet immeuble en banlieue.

Luka n'est pas loin de l'université et Miku a la chance d'avoir des vacances.

Le chat s'assoit posément. Vacances ou pas, lui s'en moque. Il n'est pas au Domaine, il y a un serpent géant qui bouge dans une boîte en verre dans la pièce d'à côté, Luka a le loisir de l'embêter une grande partie de la journée… Comment la vie devient un drôle de rêve en l'espace d'un jour.

C'est Luka qui les rejoint. Elle se place derrière Miku et l'enlace doucement. Elle lui demande si elle a du mal à dormir, ce à quoi Miku répond qu'en ouvrant les yeux tout à l'heure elle ne savait pas où elle était, et que ça l'avait perturbée. Assez pour qu'elle se lève.

Luka déclare alors que c'est une habitude à prendre et que s'il le faut, elle déplacera la boîte du serpent avec la lumière violette. Miku répond qu'on verra bien, qu'il faut qu'elle s'habitue. C'est déjà bien que Luka ait accepté la présence du chat ici.

Le concerné va quémander son lot de caresses et de papouilles en tout genre.

A sa presque surprise, Luka daigne lui triturer les moustaches sans méchanceté. Et avant qu'ils ne retournent dans l'ambiance chaude et intime de la chambre, elle lui assure que demain, elle lui montrerait quelque chose que le félin allait adorer.

* * *

><p>Pour adorer, il adore. Mais il adorerait encore plus que Luka arrête de jouer avec cette souris et la lui laisse. Il y en a deux, ils peuvent bien partager !<p>

Certes, si ils avaient été dans le cas inverse, il aurait tout gardé pour lui. Mais là c'est différent !

Miku les observe avec un air vaguement dégoûté. C'est pourtant délicieux la souris ! Même Luka joue avec, Miku devrait s'y mettre aussi.

Le chat a des yeux ronds comme des billes, hypnotisé par le petit corps mou que la compagne de sa maîtresse tient en main. Il suit Luka du regard, elle se dirige vers la chambre. Il suit tellement bien les mouvements des mains de Luka qu'il en oublie de regarder où il met les pattes. Il se cogne à une armoire, fait rire Miku, s'assoit une seconde pour se passer une patte derrière l'oreille et se donner une contenance puis repart derrière Luka, comme un chien bien dressé.

Dans le vivarium, le python a l'air tout aussi intéressé. Luka ne le fait pas attendre, lui. Elle jette directement un des petits cadavres près du reptile. Soudainement, le chat n'est plus intéressé par la seconde souris que Luka tient toujours, mais par celle dans la boîte de verre. Ou plutôt par la façon dont est traitée la souris.

Il voit les écailles s'enrouler brusquement, dans une attaque vive qu'il aurait crut impossible à cette bête. La gueule s'ouvre sur ces dents étrangement recourbée et englouti tout rond la souris, tête la première.

Une petite bosse bouge sur le corps du serpent, passe de la gueule à la gorge, descend encore jusqu'à s'immobiliser à mi-parcours de la longueur de ce corps de près de trois mètres de long.

Luka les regarde, souriante. Son serpent, le chat et Miku, tour à tour. Elle dit qu'elle trouve ça cool.

Miku a une sale grimace et le chat est d'accord avec sa petite maîtresse.

Il pourrait mâcher avant d'avaler.

* * *

><p>Décidément, Miku n'est pas très reptile. Il suffit de voir sa tête quand Luka nourrit son python. Elle a aussi du mal à approcher la jeune femme quand cette dernière porte sa bête à la façon d'une écharpe.<p>

Elle a pourtant essayé de le toucher, de le prendre avec elle, comme le lui a proposé Luka plusieurs fois ces deux dernières semaines. Mais rien à faire. Elle assure que le contact des écailles ne lui plaît pas, que le fait de savoir qu'une créature capable de lui briser la nuque tout en l'étouffant est posé sur son cou est seulement terrifiant.

Le chat aime bien le python. Grace à lui, Luka lui offre de temps en temps une souris sans qu'il n'ait besoin de chasser. Et puis il y a la lampe chauffante près de laquelle il peut faire des siestes chaudes et moelleuses depuis que les filles ont disposé plusieurs coussins près du vivarium.

Mais Miku n'a pas l'air du même avis. Elle l'a semblé encore moins lorsque le serpent a changé de peau. Le chat a assisté à cet évènement avec une curiosité de… de chat justement. Il avait bien remarqué que les yeux du reptile s'était couvert d'un voile opaque et que même Luka ne le dérangeait pas depuis deux ou trois jours. Et durant la nuit, il s'était étonné de voir la bête se frotter frénétiquement le museau contre les pierres de sa prison de verre.

Les écailles se sont alors détachées, dans un ensemble aberrant. Au début, le chat a cru qu'il allait se retourner comme une vulgaire chaussette. Et puis les couleurs ont réapparues, plus belles et brillantes encore qu'avant.

Au bout de quelques heures, il y avait deux serpents dans la boîte. Un tout plein de chair, de muscles et d'os. Et un tout vide inerte, fantôme.

En tous cas, Miku l'avait vu comme ça et avait demandé à Luka de vite se débarrasser de cette peau morte.

Et il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête lorsque le frère de Luka, un dénommé Luki (le chat aime bien les parents qui ne se prennent pas la tête à chercher des prénoms originaux pour leurs enfants) est venu leur rendre visite, histoire de rencontrer enfin la petite amie de sa sœur.

Seulement voilà, apparemment chez les Megurine, les reptiles sont une affaire de famille. Miku a ouvert la porte, toute contente de rencontrer Luki, et est aussitôt partie en courant rejoindre sa compagne. Le chat s'est délecté du regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme nouvellement arrivé, et s'est inquiété de la créature qu'il portait sur les épaules. Il paraît même que les humains appellent ça un iguane.

Et un iguane, c'est chouette dans la mesure où ça ne risque pas de manger le chat et que ça accepte de partager sa lampe chauffante avec lui. Il n'y a que le python qui digère depuis quelques jours qui ne bouge pas, trop occupé à paresser. Sur les coussins, il y a le chat et l'iguane a qui on a donné un quartier de pomme.

Et entre la cuisine et le salon, il y a les frères et sœurs Megurine qui tentent vainement de calmer cette pauvre Miku hystérique.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était mon envie de la semaine. Je n'apprécie pas tellement les serpents, mais j'ai cette fascination des prédateurs qui m'attirera certainement des problèmes un jour. Dans le genre "tiens, une machine à tuer ! Et si j'allais jouer avec ?". <strong>

**Je vois parfaitement bien Luka avec un serpent sur les épaules, à la manière des danseuses orientales. Et pour rester dans le t(h)on (muahahaha ! (je sais cette blague est nulle)), son frère se devait d'avoir une bêbête exotique lui aussi. **

**En espérant vous avoir ne serait-ce que diverti, le lynx vous remercie et s'en va prendre ses cachets.**


End file.
